magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Commodore Horizons Issue 1
This issue was cover-dated December 1983 / January 1984 and cost 75p. News Desk Headlines - 2 pages (7,9) *A portable feast: SX64 to go on sale before Christmas - (7) *Commodore gets that tip-top feeling: Commodore claims to be the top-selling UK home computer company - (7) *Precision offers database potential: Superbase 64 to be released by Precision Software - (7) *Rose blossoms at Phoenix: Founder of Romik Software Gerry Rose sets up Phoenix Software. Phoenix to release Four Gates to Freedom on the VIC-20 and The Sorcerer's Apprentice on the C64 - (7) *Channel 8 Software to release all 10 Mysterious Adventures on the C64 - (7) *And now... Revenge of the Mutant Camels - (9) *Cheaper printing: Softex offering low cost printer interface that allows the Sinclair ZX printer to work on C64 or VIC - (9) *Alice makes you wonder: Alice in Videoland, a new disk only game, being developed in USA - (9) *Corby factory in full swing: 5,000 computers a day being produced - (9) *Stack promises all the fun of the fair: Stack Light Rifle and games for the VIC and C64 - (9) *Commodore sponsor English Basketball Association - (9) Reviews Software Review: Commodore brings out a mixed batch - 2½ pages (10-12) :Peter Gerrard takes a long, hard look at the software Commodore itself puts out *Maggotmania - (Commodore) - C64 - (10) *Jupiter Lander - (Commodore) - C64 - (10) *Clowns - (Commodore) - C64 - (10-11) *Radar Rat Race - (Commodore) - C64 - (11) *Face Ache - (Commodore) - C64 - (11) *Sea Wolf - (Commodore) - C64 - (11) *Cosmic Jailbreak - (Commodore) - VIC-20 - (11-12) *Omega Race - (Commodore) - VIC-20 - (12) Features Contents / Editorial - 1 page (3) Letters Page - 1 page (5) Hardware Review: All the pleasures of printing - and some of the pain - 3 pages (15-17) :Peter Gerrard assess the range of printers on offer for Commodore users, from daisywheels to dot matrix models - and offers some advice to insomniacs. Profile: The department which has designs on you - 2 pages (28-29) :Graham Cunningham talks to Gail Wellington - the lady leading Commodore's software charge Programming: Design your own business program - 2½ pages (33,35-36) :An extract from Jim Hall's forthcoming book "Business Applications on the 64" Hardware: First Steps on the road to robot building - 2 pages (45,47) :The first few stages in constructing turtles and micromice may be inexpensive but not without the occasional stumbling block, as Dr John Billingsley explains. Answer Back - 1 page (49) Competition Corner / Market View: Shake, rattle and roll... - 1 page (50) Type-Ins Programming: Vross the minefield at your own risk - 2 pages (18,20) :Peter Gerrard steers Vic 20 owners through the minefield of programming. Star Game: Go into space on your 64 - 2 pages (22,24) :Les Allan's Bomber Run turns you and your craft loose in the 'wild blue yonder' Program Listings: Commodore Software File - 5 pages (39-43) Other Credits News Editor :David Kelly Software Editor :Graham Taylor Publishing Director :Jenny Ireland External Links You can get this magazine on DVD from The Zzuperstore Issue Index Category:Contains C64 Reviews Category:Contains VIC-20 Reviews